Titanic
The RMS Titanic is a vessel which has appeared in Ship Simulator 2006 and Ship Simulator 2008. Model The RMS Titanic was modeled by the Titanic Enthusiaist, Jason De Donno. The fine 3Ds Max model has a huge amount of detail. During the development of SS2008, the Titanic recieved more updates and more details, such as the 2nd Class entrance. The clear fact is, however, that no more updates will be added to the ship, because otherwise it will be too complex. The model contains so many polygons that any more added content will make it unplayable. Many players have already reported that the Titanic doesn't appear when they choose to sail it. Titanic in Ship Simulator 2006 Titanic made its debut in Ship Simulator 2006 as the largest vessel in the game prior to the release of the game's add-on. It was the reason why the game was successful in the first place. As the Captains Journal in Ship Simulator 2008 Collectors edition states, it was the "star" of the game. On the Ship Simulator 2006 add-on, it was the only ship to have walkabout mode which hadn't come in the add-on itself. Key differences in the 2006 version of Titanic and 2008 *The deck colour is lighter *No division gates on the top deck *No modeled second class entrace *The Stern isnt walkable (if you have the add-on) *The ship is much faster and quicker to start titanic Ship Simulator 2008 Titanic made a return in Ship Simulator 2008 due to the huge amount of fans it had gained the game. Many differences were made to make Titanic even better, such as the Second Class entrance. The ship, however, has been the core reason to many arguments in the Shipsim Community. There are currently many bugs on the ship, and allthough they are barely noticable, they have been leading to conflict. Category:titanic Ship Simulator 2010 Extremes Titanic, as of the initial release of Ship Simulator Extremes, has not returned; however, Vstep's Chief Marketing Officer Frank Dolmans has stated that the ship will more than likely return in an add-on for the game. Athought on the ship sim fourm there is a lot of topics wanting her bac. RMS Titanic The model is based on the real Olympic class Ocean Liner in 1912, RMS Titanic which tragically sank after hitting an iceberg along with around 1500 lives on April 14, 1912, with 706 surviving in 20 lifeboats which were launched only half full. The survivors were rescued by the Carpathia and were transported to New York, which was the Titanic's destination. 'Titanics Bridge' Titanics bridge has a total of 5 telegraphs; only two of them, the main engine order telegraphs on the outward sides of the bridge, can be manipulated by the player. From port to starboard, the others would serve the purposes of giving mooring commands (and, in extreme cases, relaying steering commands to the back of the ship), serving as a backup engine order telegraph, and relaying engine commands from the aft section of the ship to the front. Trivia Category:Hidden categories